The beautiful monster next door
by kikat
Summary: Edward, Bella's boyfriend and next door neighboor, is turned into a vampire. Will Bella still love him? Or will she leave him? My first fanfiction story. R&R! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.

**The "beautiful monster" next door…**

Chapter 1

(Bella's Point of view)

"Bye my love," Edward said. 

"What! You're leaving already," I cried.

"My mom needs help with something," Edward replied

"Okay but remember to call me AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME!" I ordered. I tried to sound stern but I ended up laughing as I said it.

"Okay," Edward laughed as he kissed me good bye. 

Angela, my friend, Alice my best friend and Edward's sister, and I were at Port Angeles shopping. I knew Edward hated shopping as much as I did, but he loved being where I was. We were soul mates.

_Flashback: _

_Ugh! I hate it when people move in. It was hard enough to fit in this stupid small town Forks. Now, I had some more to deal with. What? Two people!- groan- As I saw the new neighbors walk out of their shiny cars the boy looked, well, HOT. He was tall and hadbronze colored hair. His sister was tiny and looked breakable. She had spiked up black hair and she looked so hyper she wouldn't stop bouncing up and down. "Bella," Charlie, my father, said, "let's go out and introduce each other." Charlie was the chief police officer of Forks. As we walked down the street my heart was beating faster. "Why was I doing this?" I thought. We finally saw the parents. They looked young and happy, kinda like newlyweds. "Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme," the tall blonde man said. Esme had red hair and was average sized. "My name is Charlie Swan and this is my daughter Isabella," Charlie introduced. "Actually you can call me Bella," I said as I glared at my father. He knew I hated my name Isabella. "Hi, I'm Alice!" that small bubbly girl squealed. "My name is Edward," the hot guy said. His voice was like velvet and his eyes were so deep. Alice coughed which broke our trance. "So… come on let's go!" Alice announced. "Where exactly are we going?" I hesitantly asked. "SHOPPING! DUH" Alice screamed. "It's her way of bonding," Edward noted. That was our first __shopping date together. That same week Edward asked me out and we haven't stopped dating since._

_End Flashback_

The next day

"Bella calm down!" Charlie ordered.

"How can I calm down! Edward hasn't called in three days Charlie. THREE DAYS!" I screamed.

It wasn't like Edward not to call especially when our one- year anniversary was so close.

"Why don't you just go and visit him?" Charlie suggested, in a failed attempt to calm me down. 

He was right though, we lived next door to each other. Of course his car wasn't there meaning he was already in school. Why would he leave without me? 

Even Alice would have offered to drive me. Of course I hated being the third wheel. Everyone was paired up. Emmett,who moved in amonth after Edward and Alice did, and Rosalie, sort of the "girl next door", were crazy about each other. Jasper, Emmet's brother, was dating Alice. Finally, Edward and I. 

I was still dazed about not getting a phone call or anything coming from Edward these three days. He rarely called, but that was because I was always with him. We were "attached" as Carlisle would say.

As I started my truck it roared to life. I winced at the rumbling, and then I realized that I was so used to Edward driving me. sigh On the drive to school I was nervous of what to expect. These crazy ideas came into my mind. _What if he forgot to pick me up?__What if he didn't want to pick me up? What if he didn't love me anymore? _I shook those thoughts out of my head. Then in front of the school was the most gorgeous (and palest) man alive and he was walking towards ME!

(A/N: so that was it can you guys r&r and tell me if I should continue thanks!)


	2. Author's note

**Author's note**

**I know that this isn't an update. I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! It was my first chapter and you guys upped my confidence. By the way it makes me write faster! **

**I will be updating on spring break not next week. (projects, tests, and all that junk! D)**

**Thank you to:**

**CherryBlossoms016**** – my 1****st**** reviewer**

**volvodriver**** – 2****nd**** reviewer**

**MoonlightxParasite**** – 3****rd**** reviewer**

**You guys made my day! Now time to sleep!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful book Twilight. The creative Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter: 2

"Bella," the man said. His voice was almost musical.

"Who…who are you? A- and how do you know my name?" I asked. I tried to sound strong, but to be honest I was quite overwhelmed by his beauty. 

"You don't… know me?" the man said. He sounded hurt. That was when I knew. As soon as I looked into his eyes. It was Edward, my Edward. "E-Edward," I gasped. I was so shocked, I had to walk away. Then Edward grabbed my arm. He was so cold that it sent a chill down my spine. 

"Wait, Bella," he pleaded. He tried to kiss my forehead, but I cringed away. "What happened to you?" I whispered. "I'll tell you everything love, but after school. Okay?" he asked. I nodded. 'What other choice do I have?' I thought. "Alice, you can come out now," Edward said. I completely forgot about Alice. She looked the same. Thank god for that, she was like my sister. "Well, does she know?" Alice asked. "Not yet, after school," Edward ordered.

We spent the rest of the school day pretending that everything was normal. Of course, all of the girls noticed Edward's change. Edward didn't seem to notice though. His eyes were on me the whole day. Jessica Stanley was coming over. God she was such a bitch. (A/N: She puts a bad name to Jessicas!) "So Edward," she said trying to sound sexy, "how are _you_ doing?" she asked. Edward ignored her. "Edward," she said sing- songy. "Listen Jessica!" Edward was yelling now. "I will NEVER like you in the slightest way!!" he roared. Jessica was shocked and sulked away. I was shocked too. Then Edward looked at me again. It looked like he was studying me, trying to see my reaction. He looked confused, hurt, and angry at the same time. 

At lunch, Edward, Alice, and I all sat at one table. Usually we sit with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, but we just stared at each other not saying a word. Also, Edward didn't eat a thing. Biology class was one of the hardest class to go through. He was so tense, as if he were trying 

to resist something. Then I noticed something, I saw a mix of topaz, black, and the color that stuck out the most was red. By then I was terrified. One minute left until the bell. –RING!!–

The drive to his house was completely silent. I sat in the back this time, instead of Alice. Even Alice was quiet. We got home in five minutes. It usually took me fifteen. 'What was the rush?' I wondered. When we all walked into the house we saw Carlisle and Esme sitting in the dining room. They both had very serious faces on. We all sat down. "It's time we told you something Bella," Carlisle said.

(A/N: hahaha a cliffie! I'm so evil!! Well remember review review review! I promise you will get a nice long enough chapter In spring break!)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sad sigh

**Chapter 3:**

BPOV:

"Edward, Esme, and I – sigh – are… vampires," Carlisle said at like one-hundred miles an hour. That was when the blackness overtook me. I fluttered open my eyelids. 'Was it all a dream?' Ha! I wish! "Are you okay Bella? You've been unconscious for the whole day," Carlisle explained. "Was – was it all real?" I gasped. "Yes, it was," a sulking Edward said. "Where's Alice?" "Sleeping, she is still a human," Carlisle said.

"Still! What do you mean STILL?!" I was shocked, couldn't believe my ears. "She has decided to become one of us. A MONSTER!!" Edward roared. I had to get out of this place. "What time is it?" "One in the morning. Don't worry Bella, I told Charlie that you're sleeping over," Esme comforted. OMC!! I had to take Alice and leave. I couldn't let her be like this.

Just then, Edward took something out of his eyes. "I hate these damn contacts," he mumbled. What? They were colored contacts. Now his eyes were red, blood red. I screamed to the top of my lungs. I sprinted down the stairs nearly tripping on the last step. Luckily, I didn't fall. I headed for my little piece of heaven. Our – I mean - my meadow. I was sobbing and I felt two cold hard arms around me.

"Bella, I will be hunting animals, we don't kill humans," Edward soothed. Yeah, like that helps. "I will be gone for a week. You can make your decision while I'm gone. Okay love?" I nodded.

The next thing I knew, I was in my bed. "Vampire speed," Edward shrugged. "Yeah… I'll talk to you next week. Okay?" As Edward leaned in to kiss me, I moved away. I saw pain in Edward's cold, dead, and red eyes. When I blinked he was gone. The shock overcame me and I fell asleep.

The next day:

"Oww! My head!" Now I have to go to school. I missed not having Alice with me. Even though I said that I hated playing "Barbie Bella," it was our bonding time. I just threw on a Rave T- shirt, and pair of dark - wash Papaya jeans. Make- up was easy. Just clear glittered lip gloss and light mascara.

The drive to school was eerily quiet, except for the roaring of my car. 'Wow a whole week without Edward.' I cringed at the thought. Class was going to be dull. Mike was checking me out as we walked to lunch. Jessica was still upset over Edward. "I mean, no offence Bella, but how could he not pick ME?!" I just stormed away. I ate lunch at this tree with a nice shade. Now it was time for Biology. I stared at the now empty seat next to me. Taking a heavy sigh, I sat down. "Well class, seems that we know have a new student."

I stared at the new boy. All I could think was…. WOW!

A/N yea hope you liked! Guys I need help!! Whoever gives me a name for this new boy (that I like) will have the next chapter dedicated to them!! Now I sleep, until next update my reviewers!! D


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay this chapter was made especially long for you, my reviewers! Okay it took me a long time to come up with the name so hope you like it! Now……………………………………………….. Chapter 4!!**

**Chapter 4:**

The new boy was muscular. You could see it through his shirt. His face was chiseled and so serene. It looked like he was looking for something – or someone. His eyes were a beautiful hazel color. His hair was slightly long, just reaching his shoulders, and was a dirty blonde.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Well, my name is Evan Crawford," he was fidgeting. Obviously he didn't like to be in front of a crowd. "Yea… um… I transferred from Los Angeles," that was when I noticed his weak tan. (A/N: No guys I don't mean weak like un cool, I mean weak like light)

"You may sit next to Isabella for now. Isabella, raise your hand."

Evan saw me without me having to raise my hand. "Hello Isabella, I'm Evan."

"Hello, but please call me Bella."

"Oh sorry… Bella." I could feel my cheeks heating up and turned away. I thought that I heard him chuckling.

"May I see your schedule?"

"Sure, here." His eyes, scanning my schedule, looked excited.

"Wow, all of our classes are the same except for the one before lunch."

"Wow, really?"

"Um… can you show me around maybe?" He was so cute. What am I saying? What am I saying? What about Edward? Then again, what's the harm in just showing Evan around? He was awaiting my answer.

"Yeah, it'll be great."

"Maybe we can eat lunch together?"

"Okay sure"

Lunch

Evan walked me to lunch. He told me very vague details about why he moved here. All he said was that it was for his mom's job.

"So what does your mom do?"

"Oh it's just a desk job up in Seattle." See what I mean? Something's up.

Lunch felt weird without Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Wait what the hell? Why aren't Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett here? Okay, this is getting weird.

"So how long have you been living here?"

"Just a few months."

He still had that look on his face. It was like he was disappointed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh, no, why?"

"Well because you look like you're looking for something," I raised my eyebrow, "or someone."

His reaction was odd. He looked shocked.

Mike, Eric, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben, and the rest (A/N: if you know where that's from you'll get to meet bob the bunny) walked over to where Evan and I were sitting. They were all asking the same questions anybody would've asked a new student. Then Lauren asked the big question.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" I looked at Evan for the answer. I shouldn't care about his response, but for some reason I did.

"Yes, Bella is my girlfriend"

WHAT?! He looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed. "Yup, we're going out."

What am I doing? Poor Edward! Vampire or not this is gonna hurt the guy! Evan and I walked out of the cafeteria before they could bombarded us with more questions. I smacked right over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For saying that we're dating!"

"Well, you did agree," he grinned.

I glared at him, this wasn't funny.

"Sorry it's just that I don't want people to hit on me."

"People? Don't you mean girls?"

"Trust me, I mean people."

I could understand where he was coming from.

"Okay," I sighed, "let's get this week over with."

"What? What's gonna happen in a week?"

"Edward is coming back from his hunting trip."

"Who's Edward?"

"He's my b- my friend."

What am I doing? God, I am so horrible

BEEEEEEEP BOOOOOOOOOOOOP Jump to Friday

The week passed by so fast. After Evan gets out of work he's coming to my house for dinner. I never really did ask him what he did at work, though he had a look of completeness. He looked happy, (A/N: WEIRD!!) but I loved that look. And I knew asking him too many questions would wipe that look clean off his face.

"Hey sunshine."

"Hey beautiful." At that I blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush." Now I blushed harder.

"Come on stop!"

"Help me up to get the stuffing mix."

"Up you go!"

Me being me, tripped. I fell into Evan, my face just inches away from his.

"So what's going on here?" My eyes widened. Edward! He looked pissed, but at Evan, not me.

"Evan Crawford."

"Edward Cullen."

**A/N: Hope you liked it remember review! Oh yeah guys if you haven't check out my friends story: Happily Never After! And I'm making a oneshot called The impossible love. Jacob imprints but you'll never guess who he imprints on!! I'll try to update sooner but you know exams! Until next time -- Kikat.**


	6. Author's Note SORRY!

**Sooooooooooooo sorry! I know that you guys hate author's note, but I needed to clear some things up. **

**One- Jacob has imprinted on someone so no Jacob to get in the Evan, Edward, and Bella love "V" (got that from a writer, but I can't remember who). **

**Two-For the ones that have seen my story "The Impossible Love" do you want me to continue? Don't worry I'll still keep this story as my main focus.**

**So tell me what you guys think and I promise to update soon (don't kill me in 1****st**** period Allison!) pinky promise Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay like I said, I'm going to start updating sooner….. so here it is chapter 5!! (There's no fighting between Edward and Evan. But I promise to include it into the upcoming chapters!)

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight (why would I be on fanfic then?)

Chapter 5:

What? How do they know each other? The looks on their faces are deadly. "Ummm Edward, how do you know Evan?"

"Why don't you explain Evan," he said with a dark expression.

Evan started to explain, "Bella-" "Hey Bells, is everything all right?" Shit. I completely forgot about Charlie.

"Yeah Dad, hey Evan and I aren't hungry so all you have to do is take the turkey out of the oven when it beeps!" (A/N: The stuffing mix was just something extra okay.) "Okay Bells have fun."

We went out the back and walked a little bit down the trail. Edward looked so tense, as a matter of fact, so was Evan. Please no more mythical creatures.

"Okay you guys what's going on?" I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Well, I never really told you about my job, right?"

"Right, come on Evan just tell me!"

"Yeah Evan just tell Bella what you've obviously been hiding from her."

"Bella you have to promise not to hate me. This assignment may have brought me here, but you're the reason I wanted to stay." What is going on? My eyes were wide, with fear and curiosity.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, "Evan, you need to tell me _right now_,"

"Bella, I was sent here by my company. I am a vampire hunter." My eyes grew red with fury. Wait a second how did Edward know Evan? He was just a vampire (I still wasn't used to that word) for what ten days?

"I was sent here to kill Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, and my two new hits, Edward and Alice." No, this wasn't true. I am just having a bad dream, and when I wake up I'll tell Edward all about. He'll laugh and I'll laugh, just like we used to. How could Evan do this to me? Worst of all, how could Evan do this to the Cullens? People he barely knew.

"We also heard of three solitary vampires: Emmett and Jasper Whitlock, and Rosalie Hale." No! Why? Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are vampires too?

"Bella, do you want me to stay?" Finally Edward spoke.

I hesitated for a second. "Yes, I want you to stay." At that, Edward relaxed slightly. And a smile twitched on his lips, but vanished as I looked over to Evan.

Evan's cell phone went off and he just nodded the whole time. "I understand, yes of course. She knows. Well, no one can cover me? Fine! Bella, I have to go." He gave me a hug which felt slightly awkward, and left.

"Now, Edward, are you ready for my answer?

His body went tense again and he nodded.

"Edward Cullen, you are the light of my life. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last when I go to sleep."

"How, how could you love someone like me? I have no soul and I'm a mon-"

"Don't ever say that again, do you understand?!" I scolded him. He looked so shocked. Of course I would choose him.

"Edward, I love you with all of the passion in my heart and more." In one swift movement I was in his arms. I could smell his sweet aroma and, let me tell you, it was intoxicating.

"Isabella Swan, you will be the death of me," he chuckled. We stood there for a few moments, just holding each other. Then Edward kissed me and it was wonderful. It was probably the best kiss we've ever had. But when I asked for entrance to the inside of his lips I was rejected. I backed away and the tears were filling up.

"What's wrong Edward? I mean we've gone farther."

"Bell, when I tell you this will you promise not to get scared?" I nodded.

"How do I say this? Your blood is tempting, the smell I mean. So when I kiss you I am using all of my self control in that one kiss. I would love to kiss you deeply and do much more, but that's beside the point. I do love you never forget that."

I still couldn't control the tears that pooled over my eyes and ran down my cheeks. He kissed my cheeks dry. I was so dizzy from those kisses and that big one that I didn't notice I was in my room.

"I just need a minute." I grabbed my bag of toiletries and took my shower. The water really felt good on my skin. I washed my hair with the strawberry scented shampoo Edward liked. I dried my hair and changed into my sweats.

"How was your human minute?" Edward said making air quotes.

"My human minute was fine. Edward is Charlie still awake?"

"No, he fell asleep quite some time ago. Bella, you have to go to sleep." I checked the clock. It read twelve – thirty. Wow, so much time had passed.

"Come on, room for two." Edward patted the side of the bed. I crawled in and we held each other until we fell asleep. Well I fell asleep first. When I woke up my own personal god was still there. He flashed his pearly whites at me and said, "Do you want me to make you breakfast?" I have never seen Edward cook in my life. Usually Esme would joke around saying, "We have the whole kitchen Edward – safe." I miss Esme and the whole family. Especially Alice, she was like- no is my sister and I can't even see her? This whole situation was just devastating. "Hold on I need a human minute." When I went back to my room, I saw Edward still there.

"So, how about that breakfast?"

"Yeah thanks, just a bowl of cereal." I put my forehead on the table as my cell phone beeped indicating a text.

'I'm coming over 'kay? b there in 5.' Oh no, not good. Not good at all. I have to get Edward out of here.

"Hey Edward," Edward placed the bowl of frosted cheerios in front of me. "Yes, my love?"

"Can, you get the whole gang over? We need to talk about this. This includes Carlisle and Esme."

"Yes, of course. It will take some convincing. Seeing as Alice has been changed so recently, but I'll do it."

Good, that gave some time to tell Evan my decision. I gave Edward a peck on the lips and he went out the door. I realized that I just threw on sweats after my shower. I put on a rose colored long sleeved shirt and some light blue jeans. I was satisfied and was ready for Evan. 'You can do this.' The door opened and there stood Evan, looking as glorious as ever.

"Evan, I have to tell you something."

"Bella me first, look, I can't suppress my feelings any longer!" Where was he going with this?

"Bella, I LOVE YOU!" Then, he grabbed me full force and kissed as passionately as he could have. I couldn't fight back, not even sure if I wanted to (bad Bella!). I just stood there and took it. Just then the door swung open and there was Rosalie.

"You BITCH! How could you do this to Edward?!"

"No Rosalie, you don't understand!" Why would she think that I could do that to Edward, who was like her brother?

"I don't even want to hear it! I knew this would happen! I am telling Edward right now." I heard Edward turning the engine off and Rosalie walk away.

"Rosalie wait!" Too late, there was Rosalie walking right up to Edward. Why me?

A/N: I know I know I'm being mean, but I promise to update really soon. Oh yeah and should I continue with the oneshot the impossible love? So remember read and……………………………Review!!

Until next time,

Kikat.


	8. Chapter 6

**Okay so here is dun dun DUN!! Chappie 6**

**Disclaimer- don't own twilight! This is weird but I got the weapon idea (sorta) from this fanfic story called "The Jewel". So please you guys I'm not copying and no flames about it thanx.**

Why would Rosalie do this to me? We were doing so well, considering she used to hate me.

"Edward, please," I croaked.

"No don't even try to ask for his forgiveness. You don't deserve it," Rosalie sneered.

"Rosalie stop, please Bella talk." Edward reasoned. Finally, I can explain myself. "Edward Evan kissed me and I couldn't fight back. Don't you understand? I- I didn't want- I love you Edward!"

"Bella come with me, to our special place," Edward held out his hand and I took it. "Bella wait! I love you and we have to talk." Evan called. "Ok, tonight at eight." At that we took off and I felt the cool air rushing through my hair and Edward's cool body on mine.

We arrived at our meadow in a matter of seconds and as always it was stunning. "Edward let me explain," I started. "Bella all you have to do is answer one question: Who do you love more?" "More what do you mean?" "Bella I know you love him I could see that and it hurt at first. But now I realized that whoever you pick I will still love you, my love." "You Edward I love you!" I threw my arms around him and our lips molded in perfect harmony.

We spent hours laying in the grass and Edward got up. "You need to go meet Evan now." He said with a little bit of disappointment. "Will you run me there?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile and said "Of course."

In a matter of seconds, we were in front of Evan's house. He was waiting by the door looking disgusted at Edward. Then, I realized that I was still on his back so Edward slid me off and said goodbye. He didn't give me a kiss he just left.

"So we need to talk about this." I said.

"Bella what is there to talk about? It's very simple, I love you." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Evan, I choose Edward." At that I walked away. "Wait BELLA!!" "What Evan what do you want?!" I shouted back.

"Bella just please don't go."

"Evan I promise we will still be friends and we will try to work this out."

"So you don't want to be with me? You'd rather be with that living dead monster?"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT!" I screamed probably a little too loud by the look on his face. Now I was nervous. He was moving something in his pocket and I saw it shine in the moonlight. "Fine, I'll be going now." He ran off into the forest and straight to Edward's house.

"Evan wait!" I ran as fast as I could and I tripped on a branch. I braced for the impact and hit my head on a rock. 'Great, no blood, but it hurts.' Finally I made it to Edward's house. I saw Evan and Edward fighting. "Just leave our family be," Edward reasoned. "No, I was sent here to kill you and that is what I will do," Evan grunted.

Edward leapt up in the air landing on a tree. Evan chased after and tried to stab Edward. In his hand was a silver knife with red and white markings on the handle. Evan wants to kill Edward, my love. I could see that Edward didn't want to kill Edward. He didn't want to be a monster.

"Please, Evan just stop this now," Carlisle pleaded. How could Evan hurt a family? Alice shot out of the house. "Hey don't you dare lay a hand on my brother!" I was pissed and had to do something. Edward and Evan were doing the same dance: Edward avoiding Evan, while Evan tries to kill him. I picked up the hardest rock I could and flung it at Evan. It hit him right on the forehead and he fell from the high tree onto the cold ground. I ran to him to see if I killed him. He was still alive and he had such a sad look o his face. Then he asked me, "Why Bella, why?" Edward grabbed me and asked if I was hurt. I shook my head no and turned to Evan.

"So what do we do with this scum?" Alice sneered. Wow, I had never heard Alice say something so mean. "Bella, Edward, take him to his house and leave him there we will try to talk in the morning. We both nodded and stuffed the now unconscious Evan into the Volvo. We made our way down the road. It was going to take longer since we couldn't cut through the forest.

"Edward, you didn't fight back, why?"

"I didn't want to. It's his choice to kill me and it's my choice to spare him."

"I love you Edward Cullen," I whispered.

"I love you Isabella Swan," Edward breathed in my ear.

We were about to kiss and was interrupted by a growling Evan. "Keep your dirty hands off of my love!" He punched Edward in the head and we slightly veered off the road. "Evan! We are in a moving car, what is wrong with you?!" Edward didn't want to hurt Evan, but if it meant protecting me then so be it. Edward pushed Evan off and tried to pull over. As soon as Edward was close to the shoulder of the road, Evan stabbed Edward in the hand. Edward's hand was connected to the steering wheel. He screamed in agony and yelled, "Bella run!" "No Edward I can't leave you!"

Evan grabbed me from the door and ran off with me. I struggled out of his grip, but failed. I felt so useless and weak. Evan kept saying that it will be perfect. We arrived at his house and when he finally let go I bolted for the door. My vision was blurred by my tears so I ran into the door. I heard a lot of people laughing so I turned to see who my audience was.

There were ten people in red and black cloaks, but Evan. I got up and brushed myself off. "Let me go home… please," I hated begging, but I don't think that these people listened to reason. "Now, Bella we can't possibly do that. You will be one of us." The tall one looked like the leader, but his face was covered. "I need to see Edward. He's hurt." I'm sure Edward was angry, but I was the only one who could help him. "No, you will stay here Bella. It will all work out. We can be together, just the two of us." (**A/N: creepy!**) "Evan please," I was sobbing.

"Now let us start the process." What process, what are they going to do to me? My cell phone rang, I forgot I had that. "Charlie?" "Yes Bella where are you?" All of them looked at me, daring me to ask for help. "Oh, I'm just at Evan's house. You know watching a movie," I had to lie. "Okay, next time call me. Don't stay too late. I'll leave the door unlocked." "Okay… bye dad." "Bye honey." That would probably be the last time I talked to my dad.

They closed in on me and made me drink this awful elixir. Before I knew it, the darkness over took me.

It has been two days since I fainted. There was a calendar beside my bed. I felt so alive, so powerful. "So, Bella how are you today?" Evan was at my door. "A lot better." "Perfect, Bella now you will have to go through the tests." He had a frown on his face. "What tests?" "They aren't pleasant," he chuckled. "Now, how do you feel about vampires?" I finally understood. I gave the right answer. "I hate them. They are disgusting and go against everything normal and human. I especially hate those Cullens." I felt disgusting and evil, but I didn't mean a word. "Perfect, Bella I'm gonna tell them that you don't need to prove your loyalty." He gave me a kiss and reluctantly I deepened it. He let us go and I just realized something important. "Charlie! What did you tell him?" "Relax Bella, I told him that you tripped, but just needed some rest. My, I mean, our leader told played doctor," he smirked.

Charlie was gone for work and I had to see Edward. "So when can I kill those bloodsuckers?" "Well, we can see them as soon as you get ready." He left and I hurriedly left for the bathroom. The warm water really worked wonders on the knots in my back. I used my strawberry scented shampoo, rinsed and changed. I brushed my teeth and hair and walked downstairs. "You look beautiful," Evan said. "I pulled my hair up and had my note ready in my back pocket.

The note said: _Edward I will always love you. I have to play along for your sake. I will never hurt you. With love, Bella._ It was short but to the point. I saw the blade in Evan's hand. "How did you get it 

back?" "Oh this I saw it on the ground by the monster's car. He wasn't in it though, too bad. I would've loved to kill him," he smirked. "Yeah, me too." I was really beginning to hate this whole lying thing. "So ready to show how perfect we are together in front of the loser?" "Let's go," I sighed. We only had to walk since we lived so close.

I knocked on the door and seconds later Edward answered. "Bella, I was so worried! _He_ wouldn't let me in, but I am so happy to see you," Edward tried to kiss me but Evan stopped him. "Listen, she hates you and your kind. Isn't that right, honey?" My eyes were dead and my heart was breaking as I said, "Yes Edward, it's all true." Edward's face was contorted with pain and anger. Not at me, but at Evan. "We have to go, I just wanted to tell you that she's mine now," As we walked away I dropped the note on the floor for Edward to read.

I turned around and Edward read the note and had that wonderful crooked smile on his face. I knew that he would save me from Evan. "What a baby!" Evan laughed. "Listen, Evan can I go home?" "No Bella you have to talk to the leader." "The leader? Who's that?" "He is the one who started this organization." We made it to Evan's house, and there he was the leader. He was tall and had bushy black hair. His eyes were blue and his skin was light brown. "H-hello." "Hello Bella we will start your training."

The entire week consisted of brutal workouts and training. Charlie wanted to go to a fishing trip for the week so it worked out. I was so graceful and they forced me to drink an elixir every day. My strength was incredible and so was my speed. I was given two white gold and silver daggers. I had all of the tools to escape. When everyone was asleep, I jumped out of my window and ran straight to Edward's house.

It was dark, but I was trained to handle the dark. I saw his Volvo in the driveway and ran to the door. I didn't even have to knock when I saw Carlisle at the door. "We've been expecting you. Please come in," Carlisle led me into the living room. Edward, Esme, and Alice were seated at the couch. As soon as I saw Edward, and he saw me we kissed. His cool breath tickled my neck and I kept whispering "Edward." I didn't want this moment to end. Alice cleared her throat and we stopped. I felt my cheeks getting hot and turned away.

We all had good ideas on how to take them down. Then, Carlisle had a great one: a battle. We were outnumbered with just the four of us. We needed backup. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie walked into the door. "Bella, listen I misunderstood and I'm sorry," I couldn't believe it she apologized to me! "It's okay." We decided that at midnight two days from now we would attack that vampire slayer's house.

Two days later

It was five minutes to midnight. We were in front of his house and everybody was in their place. This night will change everything.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long and remember guys review! Oh yeah do you guys want Evan to have a girl? If you do then I'm gonna put up a riddle as an author's note. Whoever guesses first correctly gets to be Evan's girl. I'll wait for 5 yes/ no votes. Vote within your review! (I'll still continue it just helps to know so I can fit it into the story.)**

**Until next time,**

**Kikat.**


	9. AN IMPORTANT!

**Hey you guys I just want to tell you that I won't be updating for a while. My dog, Sadie, has a stomach tumor so we have to euthanize her on Monday. I just wanted you guys to know so you won't think I forgot. I knew her for a long time so this is very hard to deal with. I won't be too long so until next time,**

**Kikat**


	10. Author's Note update soon plz read!

**Author's note I know I hate them too! You guys have been great and I'm not stopping my story, but I will continue this weekend. Last day of school is Friday!! Whoo hoo!! Sorry, for the wait (even though you guys probably weren't holding your breath) hopefully you guys will remain my readers. Wait until Saturday for chapter 7!**


	11. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey I delivered! Hopefully it's good for you guys! Hey I just became a beta so I'm sort of advertising myself. Sorry if it's too short, and I totally forgot to tell you guys! I recommend that you read this awesome writer Daddy's Little Cannibal, she is great. Well anyway here it is chapter 7!!**

**Disclaimer: This is all mine (in bizzaro world!) Seriously, don't sue me!!**

Previously:

It was five minutes to midnight. We were in front of his house and everybody was in their place. This night will change everything.

Chapter 7:

BPOV:

"Are you sure you're ready?" I nodded. Edward was crouching in a tree above me. Emmet was hiding on the roof with Rosalie. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were hiding behind the house. My job was to trick them all as I have for the past two days. I took a much needed deep breath and knocked on the door. "Bella, where have you been? The leader was starting to get pissed!" Evan hissed. "I'm sorry, I was out practicing," I apologized. I was usually horrible at lying, but if Edward's family was on the line then I would do my best. "Bella, I'm so glad you're here!" "Hello, leader," I bowed. "Well we almost started the meeting without you. Come, come it." He motioned to one of the many red velvet chairs around the large silver table.

One hour later….

The meeting was the same as others. We spoke of new vampires thinking about coming to the city. We also spoke of the Cullens and how we have to kill them. I had to grip the end of the table to keep from punching the _leader_ square in the face. The plan for attack was about to begin. "Evan honey, come watch T.V. with me." "Alright," he sat beside me on the couch closest to the door. Edward came barreling through the window, James Bond style. Emmet, Carlisle, and Jasper came in through the 

windows surrounding the house. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie burst through the wall. 'Nice entrance,' I thought. "What the hell are you doing here?" Evan snarled, and stood in front of me in a protective stance. I walked up to Edward and gave him a long and passionate kiss. Well, as far as we could go without him biting me. "Bella what are you doing?!" Evan had the stupidest look on his face, it was priceless. Edward pounced on Evan and punched his head in the ground. The leader and everyone else came out to see what the commotion was. Emmett and Jasper took five of the followers, while Esme and Rosalie took another five. Alice was having a tough time fighting Lucia, the leader's apprentice. I knew who my target was, the leader. I took out the daggers appointed to me and flipped forward towards him. "Bella, I knew that you would turn that's why I implanted the bug in you." "What?" That was all I could out when there was a piercing sound in my brain. I fell to the floor screaming and writhing in pain.

"BELLA!" Edward roared. He couldn't help me, since he had his hands full with Evan. I got up as the sound stopped and staggered towards leader. "I hate you and will make you suffer so much that you will be begging me to stop. I will make you look like the cowardly slithering bastard that you are," I whispered. He looked so smug, so I took the dagger and swiftly sliced his cheek. The blood smelled disgusting so I ran behind him and whispered in his ear, "You're going to wish you were never born." He grabbed my hair and threw me forward. My vision was blurry from the blow to my head but I still managed to stab him in the stomach. He screamed in agony and fled. The other survivors soon followed. Carlisle stopped us from following them as they left the door. I saw Evan as he followed the others into the forest. "Bella," Edward breathed onto my neck. I turned and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. "I love you," I said. "I love you too," he smiled. Carlisle cleared his throat and I blushed. "I think we should get going," Esme advised. We all ran home, well actually Edward carried me. "Edward I have to ask, how are you so resistant to blood? Aren't newborns supposed to be blood crazy?" "Carlisle made an elixir that can make newborns tame their blood lust," he explained. "Why don't I explain it all to you?" The entire evening was spent on talking about my stay at Evan's house and Edward explaining his "family" and their powers. Rose and Emmet were turned in the 1950s and have been married ever since. Jasper was turned in the 1840s and used to kill humans for blood. Rosalie forced him to turn to animal blood. Alice met him when she moved here. Carlisle had been a vampire since the 1600s, and he met Esme soon after.

"Wow, that's amazing," I said. "How about we get you home?" Edward asked. I had to sneak out as soon as Charlie went to sleep to fight. Edward cuddled next to me in the bed and I welcomed the comfort of sleep.

I cooked breakfast and settled into Edward's lap to eat. "So, what are we doing today?" "We could go to our meadow." My face brightened at this and I leapt off to put on my shoes. We made it in record time thanks to Edward's NASCAR driving. I laid my head on his chest and watched the dreary sky. 

"Edward can I ask you a question?" "I think you already did," he laughed. "You know what I mean, do you ever ummmm you know sleep?" This was kind of weird. I could feel him tense as I asked him this. "No I don't," he stated. "Oh ok. I love you," I kissed him on the chest and looked back at the sky. We lay like this for hours when I heard Edward growl. On cue, Evan walks through the door completely bloody and wearing only a pair of jeans. He ran towards me and Edward grabbed me. I was behind a tree and when I moved my head to see Edward better, a girl grabbed me from behind. "What the hell are you doing?!" "You will never be allowed near Evan again," she sneered. She had the same daggers I had and stabbed me in the forearm. I frantically searched my pant legs for my daggers when I realized that I left them at home. "Aww did you forget your daggers? You probably wouldn't even know how to use them," she said acidly. I jumped in the air and kicked her in the chest. She fell hard into a tree and lost consciousness. Edward was having a hard time with Evan so I decided to help. Evan was distracted with Edward so I used the other girl's daggers to stab Evan hard in the back. The blood was disgusting and I almost fainted. Evan fell onto the blood soaked grass with a hard thud. Edward scooped me up in his arms and took me to his house.

"Carlisle what will I tell Charlie, t- this doesn't even make sense," I reasoned. Carlisle decided that I stay with another clan for the time being, with Edward of course. "Dad come on, how can you even suggest this?" "Son, this is the final decision. Alice, tell Charlie that you will be taking Bella to Seattle, but for one week," he ordered.

We were on the way to Chicago to hide from the vampire hunters. Carlisle had to clean up the meadow but found no one there. I knew that they were looking for me. "Bella, we're here," Edward whispered. I groaned and stepped out of the car. I saw the most beautiful house that I have ever laid eyes on. It was white and had a large porch. "Hello, my name is Khalil," a young handsome man introduced. I heard Edward growl when he moved to shake my hand. "This is Thalia, my mate, and Dalis." "Your eyes are red; does that mean you drink human blood?" I could hear Thalia snicker and Khalil cleared his throat. "Something like that," he clarified. "Come in, you must be tired," he motioned to the door.

I woke up in the middle of the night, but I wasn't in Edward's arms. I went looking for him in the living room. "This always feels good," I heard a woman moan. That wasn't Thalia nor Alice, so who was there. I rounded the corner and saw Edward sucking on a woman's wrist. "Edward?" He looked up and his eyes were blood red, as were his lips. "Bella it's not what it looks like! Let- let me explain," he pleaded. I can't believe that I thought he was different. I ran out the door and jumped into Edward's car. He left the keys in the dashboard, so I started the car and drove away. Not even sure where I was going.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short!! Okay I am writing the next chapter as we speak. Whoever can guess where I got that whole wrist sucking scene gets to be in my story. She will either be the human or the mysterious girl in the forest. So R&R!!**


	12. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay I am sooo sorry I was out of town and I didn't have internet so here it is …..Chapter 8.**

**Mr. Lawyer man: Hey we could sue you know!**

**Me: ha-ha! I will foil you for I am putting……. a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

**Mr. Lawyer man: Foiled again!**

Chapter 8

EPOV:

My love, my reason for living was driving away from me and I deserved it. I can't believe that I fell for Dalis' whole "feeder" theory.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on Edward, it's not the same as drinking human blood," Dalis persuaded. I was so thirsty and human blood did sound good. I also didn't have enough of my elixir. "All right, let's do it," I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. "This is Jane," Dalis introduced. "Hi," she said in a tone that was supposed to be alluring. "Now, all you have to do is puncture the wrist and you just suck away," he explained. I was hesitant but when that warm red liquid filled my mouth I was in heaven. Jane said something, but I didn't pay any importance to that. What was important was when I heard Bella asking what I was doing. She ran off and not only that, she took my car. I started to run after her, not knowing where she was going._

The sun was coming up, but I had a long sleeved jacket on with a hat. I lost sight of Bella, but not scent. There were so many voices in my head. So many unimportant thoughts, _I wonder if the stove is off where is that car how can I convince him that I'm taller, s_tupid, unimportant thoughts. My cell phone buzzed and I internally groaned. "What do you-" I was cut off by a screaming pixie. "EDWARD HOW COULD YOU?!" "Alice, I was confused and I'm sorry, I'm following her now." "She'll be at the Marriott hotel room fourteen, fourteenth story." "Thanks," I hung up and ran at human pace to the Marriott hotel.

BPOV:

I drove to the front of the Marriott hotel and walked in. "Hello, I would like a room," I said in my most dazzling voice. The man at the desk was a small old man so this might not be so bad. "Yes, name?" "Karla Johansen," I don't know why I used a fake name but better safe than sorry. "Here is the key you're on the fourteenth story, room fourteen," he handed me the key and I jogged away to my room. My room was wonderful and breathtaking. It had a chandelier and all of the decorations were gold and light brown. I loved it now the real question was how am I going to pay for it? I guess that I can worry about that later on. There was a knock on the door, but I had a pretty good idea who it was. "Edward, I don't want to see you," I hissed. "Please Bella let me explain what happened," he pleaded. "Fine," I sighed. He tried to dazzle me with his crooked smile but it wasn't working. "Go ahead, explain." "Bella, it was stupid of me, but I was so thirsty and Dalis tempted me with the woman's blood." His face was honest, but I still didn't totally forgive him. "Edward, I will go back to the house," his face was getting hopeful, "but I still don't forgive you," his face fell at this. "So how are we gonna pay for this?" Edward asked. "We don't let's just walk out, I used a fake name." The drive back home was so awkward. I couldn't even look at him so I looked out the window. The view wasn't that great since my day was horrible. "Bella, can I tell you something?" I just nodded still looking out the window. "Well, I can uh- how do I say this? I can read minds, except yours." At this I whipped my head around and looked at him incredulously. "You can read… minds?" "Yes but like I said, except yours." "I heard about vampires getting powers, but wow. Is there anything else I should know about?" "Alice can see into the future, and Jasper can manipulate feelings," he explained. "This is a lot to process and I still don't forgive you," I mumbled. I didn't realize how tired I was, but I needed sleep or I was gonna faint. "Bella, it was a mistake. Why can't you see that?" his eyes actually looked sad, but I'm not stupid and I can't fall for that. "Edward, I'm going to my room alone," I announced as I opened the car door. I was still pretty pissed and I don't think he should be near me now.

When I opened the door, two tiny arms squeezed me in a vise hug. "Bella, I'm so happy you came back!" she squealed. "Alice can't breathe," I gasped. "Oh sorry," she giggled as she finally let me go. "I know that you know everything now, so any questions?" "Just one, why didn't you say anything to me if you could see into the future?" "Well I was in the mall and that's when I got the vision and I couldn't get 

home in time," she actually sounded guilty. "Alice I'm sorry, it's not your fault," I assured. Alice left and I didn't know what to do now. I settled with lying on my bed and listening to my iPod. The song 'Your Guardian Angel' came up first. 'Of course,' was all I could think.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  


I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I was startled by a knock at the door and noticed I was crying. I quickly dried my tears and answered the door. "Bella please, I know that you must hate my guts, but I love you," Edward begged he had so much passion in his eyes. "How do I know that you won't just go around and do it again?" I accused. "That's fair," he stated then, he bent down and held my face between my hands and gave me the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. "I love the feel of your warm lips against my cold ones," he breathed. "Edward I- I want to marry you," this was the last thing anybody would've ever heard me say. "What, I mean, yes Bella I want to be with you," he was so nervous. "But I'm a vampire and you're, you know," I did know, but I honestly didn't care. "I don't care I love you, Edward I want you to change me." He had so many emotions on his face, anger, sadness, shock, and I think I saw a hint of happiness. "We'll talk about it later," I gave him that. Just then I was attacked by such a strong force that I was flung to the bed. "We have to go to the mall!" Alice shrieked. "Alice, can I have five minutes with my fiancée?" I noticed Edward cringe at this word. "Okay," she pouted and left the room. "You know she's coming back in exactly five minutes," Edward teased. I snuggled close to him on the bed and just let it all sink in. Then I felt a horrible pain in my head. I screamed in agony and ran around the room. Edward was so scared. Everybody was in my room wanting to know what the problem was. Then Edward spoke, but I didn't know what he was saying. My eyes glazed over as I lost all control in my body. I reached for my daggers and flung them at Edward. He dodged it, barely. "I have to leave," I was straining my voice. I heard protests, but I was already jumping out the window and running through the cover of trees. I stopped at the tree and was sobbing uncontrollably. "What's happening to me?" I cried.

A/N: Okay I'm too tired to write a long a/n so R&R please. Oh yea don't own The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


	13. Very Important! READ!

**Hey you guys I made a story schedule, because I was really disorganized.**

**The Beautiful Monster Next Door******** Monday**

**Secrets Revealed******** Wednesday**

**Unattainable Love******** Friday**

**Forgotten******** Sunday**

**Also, my other story The impossible Love will be updated. I will only update it when I have finished at least another story, or if I have a lot of free time.**

**This schedule doesn't apply to this week. It's my mom's birthday and we have to plan her party and all that jazz. So have an awesome week!!**


	14. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay I'm going to try to update a heck of a lot more! I have no excuse I just got lazy so….. I'm sorry! I'm going to start a new story but I'm not going to let it get in the way of this one. This will be kind of a filler. Without further ado here is chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but sometimes I like to dream…**

I couldn't believe that I was about to kill Edward! "Bella, come," there was a voice. "Who are you?" I whispered. Before I knew it, I was walking towards something. My body wasn't listening to me as I struggled to control myself. I walked into a large Victorian style house. "Hello Bella, long time no see," it was Evan. "What's going on?" my voice was shaky.

"You are mine now and we can finally spend the rest of our lives together," he breathed in my ear. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Edward roared. When did he get here? Edward pulled me behind him, but I threw him away and into a wall. "Edward I don't have any control over my body," I strained to say. Emmett tackled me and I kicked him off. Evan and Edward were fighting, while I had to find a way to stop myself from hurting my future family.

I stood in the middle of the mayhem as I focused on my inner self. Everything suddenly slowed down to almost a complete stop. My breaths were deep and slow and my hands and daggers started glowing. I knew what I had to do; I had to kill the leader. He was at the top of the stairs watching the destruction.

I jumped up to the balcony and was inches away from his face. "Bella, you can't kill me," he laughed. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that," I sneered. The leader was the only one immune to my speed. The dagger was starting to get warm, so I sliced his arm off. He let out a loud scream and took out a sword and tried to cut my leg off. I was too quick, but he cut my leg. The smell of my blood was strong but I ignored it. My power was fading as everything was coming back to normal.

Edward saw where I was and lost his focus. Evan sliced his leg and he was shocked from the pain. "Edward!" I screamed. The leader saw this as a chance to flee. Evan ran to where I was and started dragging me by the ponytail down the stairs. "Listen we have to obey and we have to leave now," he ordered. "NO!" I yelled as I stabbed him in the stomach. His eyes grew wide as he clutched his stomach and fell to the floor. "Bella Help!" Alice was fighting two people and Jasper was injured on the other side of the room. Emmet and Rosalie were fighting a large group of people and Carlisle and Esme 

were being overrun with people. The woman from the forest was hunched over Evan's dead body. I ignored her and ran to Alice and killed one man. The woman stood and she looked pissed. "Everybody retreat, we will finish this fight later," she ordered. Everybody left, that was alive, quickly. I ran to Edward to see his wounds.

"Edward, are you okay," it was hard to speak with this huge lump in my throat. "Yeah it's just a cut," he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Let's all clean this up," Alice said. We all took matches and set the place on fire. Edward was able to run home with me on his back. I took in his smell and memorized his face. I didn't know when I was going to see it again.

Alice, Rose and I were sitting in the living room as Edward was being checked over by Carlisle in his room. "Why did you decide to get changed, Alice?" I asked. "It was simple, stay here and get changed or live with another family," she simply stated.

"Rose, can I um ask you a question?" I knew that this was personal, but I had to know. "When and why were you changed?" Her face looked a bit taken aback, but she quickly regained her exposure and thought of her answer. **(A/N: I will be changing Rose's history a bit.)**

"I was the middle child of three. Everybody wanted to be with us. It was the 1600s, the king was our father. Our mother died shortly after the birth of my youngest sister. One man wanted to be with me too much. He always came to the castle to see me. Apparently, I was the prettiest one out of my three sisters. He sent me a rose every day, but he stole it from the garden by the castle. He couldn't afford roses. He was a peasant. He then cleaned up and asked for permission to marry me. My father was reluctant, but said he would give his answer in one week. I was terrified, for I had found my love. He was an apprentice for the blacksmith. We had a secret love, but that would end soon. The peasant found out about the other man and stabbed him in an alley. I saw the whole thing. The man started stroking my hair and said that if he couldn't have me then no one could. He slit his wrists and then slit mine. I was terrified, but he was getting drowsy as I tried to apply pressure. I cried and screamed for help. I woke up in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. A blonde man stood over me and explained what had happened. Of course you know that the blonde man was Carlisle. I was the first in his 'family,'" Alice and I had a shocked look on our faces. I don't think Alice had a clue why Rose was changed. "Rose, I don't know what to say," I reached out for her hand, but she stood up. "What was his name?" Alice asked. Rose walked out of the room and over her shoulder she whispered, "Emmet." If she could cry, I'm sure she would be sobbing.

"Alice I'm going to see Edward," I said. All she could do was nod. Her eyes were onyx black, so she was going to feed soon. Edward was lying on his useless bed. He could smell me though. "Hey….. Fiancé," he said with a smile. "Are you okay?" He smiled again, "You can't get rid of me that easily." I laid next to him on the bed.

"Edward, can you tell me how you became a vampire?" He stiffened next to me. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

"It's not that," he said. "Okay, remember when I left that day?" I nodded. "You were right before, my driving did kill me. So to speak. I was driving way too fast and a semi that was crossing the intersection thought he could beat me. He walked away without a scratch. I wasn't so lucky. Carlisle worked at the hospital I was sent to. I don't remember everything, but he was the one who changed me," This looked like it was hard for him to talk about. There was still one thing that didn't make sense, "Edward if Carlisle and Esme were your parents, wouldn't you have noticed their lack of aging?" Edward laughed, "You catch on quick." He sat up and I laid my head on his lap. "They adopted us only a little bit before we moved. Alice and I are biological siblings, born and raised in Chicago," he said. I fell asleep in his lap. When I woke up it was six thirty-four. I freaked out. Charlie was gonna kill me!

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward sounded worried. "Charlie," it was all I could get out. "Bella, don't you remember? _Evan's family_ said you went to a field trip to Orlando for two weeks," he assured me. I don't remember him making such plans. Lately, my heads been twisted around. "Oh, then I guess we have two weeks together," I smiled. "I guess we do," he smiled his crooked grin.

The next day………

"Edward, HELP ME!!" I screamed. I had no clue why my throat was hurting so much. "Bella I have no idea how to help," he looked so frantic. Carlisle came in quickly, so did the rest of the entire family. Carlisle took my temperature, and looked absolutely stumped. All I could hear him say was, "Edward, did you bite her?" "No of course not!" he growled. "Her body temperature is dropping, fast." The last thing I heard before I fainted from shock was, "Is she turning into a-"

**A/N: I'm sure that you can figure it out. Okay my favorite reviewer right now is R.L.N. Tonks, because I haven't updated in forever and yet she reviewed like almost all of my chapters. Anyway sorry for taking so long R&R!!**


End file.
